Bo's sister Dylan
by McFearless2017
Summary: Bo has a twin sister than is more powerful than anyone has ever seen but what happens when she is injured badly and it's up to the gang to help her.
1. Chapter 1

Ok guys, this is story I have been working on for a while I hope you like it.

Bo and Lauren Denis-Lewis have been together for almost 7 years and have been married for 3 of those seven years and have three kids, twin boys and one girl who acts like her brothers. Jackson, Elijah, and Mackenzie were there mother's pride and joy. When Lauren and Bo first found out that Lauren was pregnant with Bo's child, neither one could believe and thought that it was not possible but when Trick told them that it could happen when two lovers like Bo and Lauren made love and had been confessing the in denying love for another for so long then it could happen. Bo has a twin sister Dylan who is just like Bo only is about 3 times more powerful than Bo and possessed more powers than Bo. Bo knew something was wrong with Dylan over the last few days when Bo found Dylan at her place just laying in bed not really caring about anything in the world but what worried her the most was that she out Dylan had not fed in almost four days. "look I'm not saying go jump in the bed with her Lauren but you know yourself that I can not live off just human food only my powers run off sex chi and so does my body and Dylan hasn't fed in almost four day." Lauren knew was worried about Dylan."alright I'll go by her place on the way to work but if I do your gonna have to drop be boys off at mommas for me and Mac is gone with Kenzie to help her at Alex's for the day." "thank you and I love you baby I'm just worried about Dylan, I just don't know what has gotten in to her."

Lauren opened the door at Dylan's place and she nearly hit the floor when she saw the scene. The place had looked like someone put up one hell of fight and when Lauren got a closer look at the place she could see blood on the furniture and floor and her first thought was one hell of a fight broke out in this place. "Dylan, it's Lauren, you home." Lauren shut the door and then walked further in the apartment. There was still no sign of Dylan yet. Lauren was starting to get worried when a noise from the back bed room alerted her. Lauren walked to the back bed room and opened the door to find Dylan half laying and half sitting on the floor by the bed covered in blood and bruises. Dylan looked up at Lauren and Lauren could see the electric blue running through Dylan's eyes. "let me guess you haven't fed in nearly four days and Lindsay has offered to help you but you won't and so now you've fought it to the point where Lindsay has about beat the hell out of you for being so damn stubborn." "damn you know me too well little sister." Lindsay said from the door way wiping her hands on a towel.

Lauren smiled at her sister. "well I have one at home who's about 10 times more stubborn than this one." "you know mom tried to tell us that we were getting in trouble with them." "yeah but I love her even though she can be a pain in my ass at times." "yeah I do too but she still learning that she can control her powers but she doesn't trust herself still." Lauren looked at Dylan. "that true." Dylan just nodded. "if you work with me and Lindsay on this, we will let you work on your pace and time but you have to feed off either me, her or Bo at least once a day." "feed of my own damn flesh and blood sister! Are you crazy." "no" Lauren looked at her sister. Lindsay held up her in the air about shoulder high palms facing Lauren and Lauren did the same with her and in just a few seconds the power was flowing between the two sisters. After the power flow was over they both felt better but there eyes were glowing a stricken blue green color. Lindsay looked at Dylan. "you see Dylan its all about control and learning when to stop the flow of energy from one person to person but then again it could be the bet feeling in the world." "but what about the after power while the affects are wearing off." "it's the control that you must have of your body..." Lindsay walked over to Dylan. "give me your hands." Dylan let Lindsay take her hands. "now feel the power in me." Dylan could feel something hot running through her views an blood. "yeah I feel it." "good now with your mind and concentration let the power take over and then stop it with your will power."

Lauren watched as Lindsay and Dylan worked on her powers and only hoped that this would help Dylan learn to her trust her self. After a few minute Dylan could her self erring stronger and then all of a sudden the power flow stop and she looked at Lindsay. "I didn't hurt you did I?" "no I'm fine but the question is how do you feel right now." "I feel...stronger but I feel something that I have never felt before." "thats the healing power of Lindsay and me, you have a rare blood type that requires you to have sex chi but with you begin part wolf as well you need and so you need ab neg blood which is what Lindsay and I have." "so how long will I have to do this with you and Lindsay before I can I heal my self with the aid of you and Lindsay." "well first you have to get stronger by feeding when your body tells you and then we have a series of test we must go through before I can determine what you need to feed off of." "so basically I'm suck with you two until you say im good to go." "pretty much you are but that doesn't mean we will be with all the time..only when we feel that you need it we will be with you." "so doctor when do we start these test that you must run on me." "well we don't need to do them until I start to see a drop in your healing an powers but there is one I would like to do as soon as possible." "and what would that be." Lauren reached in her bag and pulled out the vile and small cup. Dylan groaned and pulled her self off the floor. "I hate this." Dylan said and she grabbed the cup and walked to the bathroom.

Lauren just smiled and got the rest of her stuff ready for when Dylan came back in to the room. "What test are you going to run." Lindsay asked her sister. "I have to run a blood sample and then I run culture sample to see exactly what Dylan really is...I did the same thing with Bo, hers came out neutral, but after I ran more test she had more subuccas than she does anything, she has part human blood too." Lindsay and Lauren heard the bathroom door open and Dylan walked out. "So tell me agian why you need this." Lauren took the cup from Dylan. "So that I can find out what you really are and I'll know how to treat you injuries until you can truly heal." Lindsay walked up behind Dylan and wrapped her arms around her. "Just relax, babe, I promise your not going to hurt me." Dylan leaned back in to Lindsay's arms and laced her fingers with Lindsay's. Once Lauren knew that Lindsay had Dylan distracted she gave Dylan a shot and then took a blood sample. Once it was done Lindsay let go of Dylan and they back up. Lauren knew this could be ugly but thankfully Bo was just coming through the door and knew what happened. "Just in time i see." Bo shut the door and walked over to the girls. They watched as Dylan fought the drug in her system. " what did you give her." Lauren handed Bo the vile. Bo took the vile and looked at it. "Lochlyns venom." Lauren nodded. "I wanna see if it has same effect on Dylan as it does Dyson, which cause..." Lauren, lindsay, and Bo watched as Dylan fought the venom until she was completely transformed in to her wolf form but her eyes were the brightest electric blue Lauren had ever seen. "And it does not, shes transformed but her powers of the succubus are still very much active."

Lauren walked over to Dylan. Bo was on stand guard. "Chill BoBo, I'm not gonna bite her." The girls looked at each other and then Dylan. "I sense no threat here, so I'm gonna gonna bite." Lauren knelt down in front of Dylan. "Its amazing how bright your eyes are." Lindsay and Bo walked over to Dylan and knelt next to Lauren. "Its almost like she hasn't feed for months and now the energy has taken over." Bo said. Dylan held her paw up and Bo took it. Bo felt the energy flow through her, after a few moments they let go of each other and Bo sat back for a moment. Lauren continued with the exam until she felt Dylan tense up. "What is it?" Lauren asked Dylan. Bo looked around and the stood up. "Something lurking in the compound and it's not good." Bo told them. Lauren grabbed the last test she needed from Dylan. It was a white strip with a long handle on it. Dylan already knew it was, she had seen Lauren use it a thousand times. Dylan opened her mouth and Lauren took the samples she needed. "Alright that's it for now, you and Bo go find what ever it is out there." Dylan walked over to her sister and stood there. "Come on sister, I smell trouble." They both walked out of the lab and headed to see what was out there.

Lindsay and Lauren stayed back in the lab. "How long will Dylan stay that way?" Lindsay asked. "The venom usually wears off in 24hrs, but with Dylan not having feed in awhile, it could last longer because of her power, but I'm hoping this test confirms what I think I already know." Lauren mixed the salutation up in the long tube and then added the acid mix to it and to her surprise, it was right. "That's what I thought." "What?" Lindsay asked. Lauren looked at Lindsay. "Dylan's blood succubus powers are way more powerful than Bo's." Lauren picked up the small vile. "This one is Bo's and when I mixed the serum I made a while back to help control her hunger.." Lauren put a few drops in it and watched it change colors. "...see how it goes from that blue to and almost amber." Lindsay nodded. Lauren did the same to Dylans blood sample. "Dylan's blood does the opposite." Dylan went from blue to and even brighter blue. "But if I mixed Bos blood with Dylans and part ours." Lauren dropped the sample in the tube. The color dramatically changed to an amber color. "So your saying it takes you, me and Bo to damn near kill Dylans hunger feeding." Lauren nodded. Lindsay sat down in the chair and piched her nose. "And I had to marry the over sex driver sister." Lauren just shook her head and went back to work on the test while they waited to her from the sisters out in compound.

Ok guys there it is. Hope you like it let me know what you think about it.


	2. Chapter 2

Ok guys here's the next chapter, I've worked on this all night and i hope it's good.

Over at the Dalh, trick was tending to the bar and his customers while Kenzi ran after his grandkids. "Mac-Mac, get back here, you need your shoes on." Kenzi hollered at the little girl but she keep running. The boys however were to busy climbing the wall over by the door and hanging off the rail above the door. Dyson, Hale and Tamsin were just sitting back wat hing poor Kenzi. "I though the kids were at Susan." Tamsin asked, while downing her beer. "They were until Susan got a call to the be the medical compound, after reports of a..." Trick stopped talking and everything went still. Everyone got a feel of something not good. "Something lurking on the compound." Trick knew this couldn't be good when the whole compound was still. "We need to see what that is." Dyson was already in fight mode. Tamsin was standing guard. Hale was ready to move at the drop of a hat. Kenzi had the kids rounding up and down the safe room of the dalh. Lauren and Lindsay came through the door. "Trick?" Lauren asked. "I dont know Lauren we just got the feel of it just before you got here. Kenzi has the kids in the safe room." "Bo and Dylan are already got there hunting it down." Dyson and Tamsin were gone out the door when Lauren said that.

"How's Dylan?" Trick asked her grabbing everything he knew he would need. "Test confirmed what I already knew but Dylans more powerful than anyone else on this compound, but shes very immune to Lochlyns venom, with Dyson it makes him completely transform with no power but Dylan transforms but her succubus powers feed off it making her powerful than before." "So if she ever turned..." "The only way to stop her is with..." Laruen looked at trick. "The sacrifice of a blood...Bo." Lauren nodded. "It breaks the chain that she feeds from and cause her internal pain and there for..." "She will be stopped." Lauren nodded. Kenzi and the kids were just coming up the stairs when the door was busted through with force and two bodies were thrown through. Everyone in the room turned just in time to see Bo and Tamsin land with a thud on the floor. "What the..." Lindsay was cut off when the creature walked in. Trick got a good look at the monster. "Gaurda." Bo and Tamsin slowly pulled there self off the floor and they were both covered in cuts, blood and pretty sure something every gross. "That's not how I pictured that going?" Tamsin said. "Yeah, me either, I though that damn thing was dead the last time we fought this when the ash was killed." No one had knew that Kenzi and the kids were upcoming up the steps and by they time they did it was too late. The Gaurda had moved so damn fast that no could reach quick enough. The next thing everyone k ow was the entire room went really bright and the all heard a big boom and then the room filled with smoke.

A short time later the room had cleared and everyone looked around to see what happened. It wasnt until Lauren, Lindsay, Bo and Trick looked at Kenzi and the kids. Jackson, Elijah and Mackenzie's eyes were all glowing a very stricken blue- green color and laid in front of the was the Gaurda, who is in a coma like state. "Bo?" Lauren called out to her. "Oh my..." "the kids have just paralyzed the gaurda and they are draining his power." Once the power flow was finished and he was so weak from it, he took everything he had and was gone. The kids were still running on the power. Bo and Lauren walked over to them and waited. Once the power flow was done they collapsed into there mothers arms. "How did..." trick asked, coming to check them. "We knew that at some point there powers would activate but we were never sure of when, with Bo's genetics and her "fathering" them, we knew that is was coming." Lauren said. "My guess is when they saw it coming felt the fear they kicked in and together they were strong enough to..." Lauren and Trick looked at each other. "Blood sacrifice." Bo looked at them. "Huh?" Lauren looked to her wife. "After completing my test on Dylan and getting everything I needed, trick and I were talking and he asked what happened if Dylan ever turned, like you did that one time and drained the entire city, but me almost dying broke your chain and so I saved you, but with Dylan the only way to break her chain strong enough is a blood sacrifice, strong enough..." Bo knew then. "No, no, no, hell no, there is no way in hell I'll sacrifice my kids to save my..." Bo was cut off by Dyson coming through the door.

Bo looked at him. "What the hell?" Lauren said and ran over to him while Kenzi and Trick had the kids. "The dark and light are fighting with one another and the morriagan has unleashed a deadly virus on all fae, my entire wolf pack is dead and the one that manage to make it are deadly sick, but..." Dyson fell to the floor. Everyone knew this wasnt good. "Where the hell is Dylan?" Tamsin said noticing that Dylan was MIA.

Everyone knew this wasnt good now. Lauren looked at Bo. "Go Bo, find her, I'll stay with Dyson and figure out what kinda of virus were dealing with, Go." And with that, Bo and Tamsin were gone in search of Dyaln.

Meanwhile back at the Morriagans compound, Dylan was fighting the guards with everything she had, but she was losing her strength and power. Her body was starting to shut down, but the damn virus was really getting her is was mutating her blood stem but she was fighting every last drop she had. Dylan shoved the sword in the head of gaurd she was fighting. Finally the last one dead. Dylan though and feel to the floor. The Morriagan clapped her hands and walked over to Dylan. "Very impressive for a monster like you, I dont even think Bo could have handled that." Dylan was breathing hard and she felt pain all through her body. She knew she had broken bones and the cuts she got were bad and the one to her side even worse. But the one that hurt the worse was the leg injury she had. She knew it was infected and damn virus wasnt helping it. Dylan knew she o ly had a matter of time before she was completely gone. "I'm impressed that you can handle your self." The Morriagan said as she knelt down next to Dylan. "You know once my sis..sister...finds...finds..." Dylan was out cold. The Morriagan smiled and through the syringe away. "Now the fun begins." The Morriagan signaled for her servant. "Take wolfie here to the lab and put her in the cage, I'll be need her power later." Then servants nodded and took Dylan away. The Morriagan stood back up and looked around. "You know where to find me, Bo-Bo." The Morriagan said and walked off.

Bo and Tamsin were walking through the outside of the compound where they thought Dylan might be. "What the hell are we up against?" Tamsin said as they walked through the dismembered bodies and the dying ones. "I dont know but whatever the hell it is, it's not gonna be a good outcome for the rest of the compound." As the we were walking through there Bo noticed something laying on the ground in front of her. "Look." Bo and Tamsin walked over to it. Bo picked it up. "Its Dylans, ring." Tamsin looked at it. "What's so special about it." Bo looked at Tamsin. "Dylan never takes it off, ever. So for this is be here she was in one hell of fight." Bo put the ring in her pocket. Tamsin looked around. "So where the hell is she then?" "I don't know but we're gonna find her." Bo knew this was not gonna be easy, but to find her sister was gonna be her fight.

Back at the lab, Lauren was buried in her work trying to find out what the hell Dyson was injected with a virus. Lauren had giving the kids a medical once over to make sure that they were fine and they were Lindsay was in the lab with Lauren and the kids trying to figure out what to do and worried about Dylan. Kenzi had set off to talk to a couple of people she knew that might some idea about what happened or what was out there but Hale had gone with her as back up and Trick was buried in his books trying to find something out for Lauren. No one knew if Dyson was gonna live through this virus, what ever it was, the virus was very powerful, and it was mutating very fast and Lauren was in a race against time. "Damn it." Lauren threw down the tube. "Still nothing." Lindsay asked. "No every test I do the virus kills it or it has no affect on the virus." "Do we even know what it is?" "No, trick and Kenzi are trying to find out what they can." The girls knew this was gonna be a very long battle. Lauren looked up and across the lab at Dyson laying on the medical bed. "I dont know how long Dyson can hold on, ever serum I have gave him is damn near killed by the virus." "Ok, why don't we just take a break for a while, let's take the kiddos to eat and just hope the others come up with something." Lauren looked at her sister. "Your right, Bo would kill me for not eating and the kids need to eat." Lauren, Lindsay and the kids all walked out of the lab and heard to get somethi g to eat.

Alright guys let me know what you think and if there's something you wanna see happen let me know in the reviews and I'll try to write it in.


End file.
